Crill
Personality & Character Pretty brutal, violent like normal darker. It seems that he needs to unload all the energy he accumulates in itself. This mades him very agressive and active. He takes really great pleasure from pain, no matter whose. Particularly his, even if he doesn't feel pain as a darker, he becomes more active, his adrenaline increases. His movements become insane. His masochistic nature during fights turns him into crazy, electric monstrum that will do everything to discharge his huge energy reserves. Even in his "rampage", he thinks sober. He knows how to use things to his advantage. Skills & abilities Defensive * If he needs to he emits electricity from his plates. * The plates on his body are pretty durable. Offensive * He can create and shoot a ball lightning by intertwining his tentacles and aim them; * His current intensity is really high. It will fry a weak body in seconds if he WANTS to kill his victim. Unfortunately, he prefers to only paralyze the poor being and then tear it apart/ rip off the muscles or smash it. * He can create an electric field having a diameter of 30 meters. Darkers-electrical conductors will be stronger in it. Contacting the field is deadly from 10 meters, paralyzing from 20 meters and weakening with more distance; * When he's charged enough he can unleash his fury - he's able to "summon"'' lightnings by releasing his power into sky, that "gift"'' unleashes electric storm, deadly thunders strike where he wants. The area where storm wreaks destruction is walled off by strong electric field. Passive * He doesn't emit electricity from his whole body. Only in moments of overload every scale and his atom is charged with energy. Usually his tentacles are "conductors"'' of his power;'' * He can "boost"'' other electrical beings (if they are strong enough to hold big "power up), electrify living "conductors" and cooperate with darkers that will be useful for him; * He must regularly discharge his voltage. Gathering it results in overload. Long fights ends with overload too (a higher level of adrenaline results in increasing pover). Weaknesses Elemental light, lava, most attacks from earth branch elements (except metal). After the release of accumulated energy he's powerless for some time. He can't fly, run, his movement on ground looks more like crawling. If he want to move faster, he need to ''pull up his back legs. Backstory Little shrimp spawn, how could it survive in this dangerous world? Indeed he got his father's genes because when he hatched from pich black egg, he didn't look like his mother after all, except for skull covering his head, strong plates on his body and creepy tentacles stuffed in his insides. Of course he needed to eskape from her cannibalistics instincts but a shrimp got a one huge advantage over his parent: a perfect body for areas full of water and mud like Swamp. Mother, unlike him couldn't chase him any longer. As fistly he has used it as his hideout ( 'till today he prefers to live there). But it was only a beggining, other darkers and creatures quickly noticed his presence. The eskape continued, poor little shrimp needed to become much stronger and bigger. The game between him and predators has just begun and the prize was his live. Sometimes it was way too close to end his existence. But a shrimp had a potential. He has learned from his own mistakes and as the time passed and he grew up, he already has some experience in planning a strategies. As a full-grown darker, Crill become too big to hide everywhere he wanted to, but it wasn't necessary to survive anymore. And then he decided to come back to his mother '' to make her pay. He saw her trying to unsuccessfully trying to hunt down another newborn so he took advantage of distraction, grabbed, tore apart and then ate her. The hachling joined the dinner, but the electric darker has ignored his appearance and left the place. The bull-child's reaction was opposite, he started following Crill. Finally, irritated darked tried to kill the spawn, but quickly he saw, how resistant for his attacks he was, it impressed the big shrimp so he let him live and stay. During the next years, Crill focused on improving his skills, but not in brainless training to get more strenght. This darker hasn't forgotten about how he survived, the tactics and strategies became important to him. Later he had made a group of darkers and invaded a village in the forest. ... He also appeared in Break-In and successfully left the city with many scars, but still alive. His 'loyal' brother was gone, but he has find a new promising material to co-operate with... Gallery K_r_a_k_e_n_by_lastkrystaldragon-d90meoe.png|Reference sheet Notes * He finds fun in touching armoured dragons with his electrified tentacles and see them suffering * He 'likes' to thrust his tentacles deeeeep into victim's throat, electrocute and suddenly tear her apart * He tends to cooperate with darkers that can be "conductors" ''(gold/silver/acid/water/dark ice/poison) * Actually he can breathe under water. He crawls into pools and... you should imagine it as throwing enabled hair dryer into the bathtub. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Elite